Conventionally, there has been known an electronic device comprising a package mounted to a first circuit board held inside a housing. Here, the package comprises a second circuit board and an electronic component.
An electronic device preferably has a configuration with less inconvenience in mounting a package having a novel component layout on a circuit board, for example.